Sanji’s New Fighting Technique
by Lolly Dream
Summary: With the gang all back together again Sanji really shows off what he has learned in his time away from the crew. ZoroxSanji yaoi / Drabble / Be Warned! Pure Crack!


**Title:** Sanji's New Fighting Technique

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** ZoroxSanji

**Summary:** With the gang all back together again Sanji really shows off what he has learned in his time away from the crew. ZoroxSanji yaoi / Drabble / Be Warned! Pure Crack!

**Warnings:** Bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, drag, boyxboy love (yaoi), pure crack! Oh and Spoilers if you're not up to date with the manga and anime!

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

So this is a little intermission pause from my main project 'You're Mine' with AcexSanji vs ZoroxSanji of competing for our fav cook's heart. *shamelessly promotes*

I just happened to think of this little idea and since I could not find a way to use it in a big story or a Oneshot I thought why not make another drabble!

Now on with the drabble-ness!

* * *

It had been a week since the Mugiwara crew had gotten back together again after having been split up thanks to Kuma. It seemed like everything was getting back to normal now though, yet now then each of them would notice little changes in another due to their own adventures they had gone through. Be it a new hair cut, a bit of extra weight or a new fighting ability.

Though none could tell what had changed about Sanji … till it happened out of the blue!

The crew had gotten attacked by rivals pirates on an island they had accidentally came across and needed to leave from fast before the log pose set to it and changed their course. Everyone had gotten on the ship expect for Zoro and Sanji who were dealing with the last of bastards that dared to detain them.

Furious sword slashes and kicks were delivered by the men never missing a beat taking the other pirates down in no time till only one was left …the first mate who just happened to be a woman.

"Why don't you head on back to the ship ero-cook I will get this." the swordsman grinned.

"Oi! Why don't you get back to the ship marimo and I will deal with this." growled the cook back not seeming to want to be out done by the other man.

Zoro raised a brow looking to the blonde and laughed out, "Yeah right you always get your ass handed to you by women!"

Sanji bristled at the accusation.

"Oh for crying out loud, just one of you come on, or both of you I don't care!" huffed the women.

"I will be right with you m'lady." ignoring the swordsman for the time Sanji smiled to the woman and gave a bow before turning and running off.

Everyone blinked as Sanji just ran off.

"D-did….did he just run away from the fight?" questioned the woman in bewilderment.

"Sanji would not do that!" yelled a very upset Luffy from the back of the ship with the rest of the crew.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and wondered if maybe he should just take care of the woman before the cook got back from whatever it was he was doing but just as he started to turn to do that the cook came back and shocked everyone.

There stood their cook in a pink and white lolita dress. The top half low on his pale chest and sleeves puffed up just covering most of his thin sculpted shoulders. The waistline was very so snug showing off his petite form while the skirts fanned out in triangle shape making the waist seem even smaller. Over his legs that seemed to have been shaven were knee high white stockings, while his feet sported pink doll like high heals with straps over the tops of them that buckled on the side. In addition to this new getup he wore a long blonde wig that was graced with big ringlet curls at the bottoms of the locks and that managed to keep his left eye hidden of course. The one blue eye that was not hidden however was outline in thin black eyeliner and lashes in thick black mascara making the stunning blue color of the eye stand out that much more yet not to be outdone by the deep sensuous red that was neatly painted on his lush lips. Sanji had learned with his talented hands how to do a much better make-up job on himself then those shitty okama had ever done.

The cook stood with his legs slightly apart and pulled a cigarette from his mouth with two fingers and used it to point at the woman, "Alright lets do this!"

"What the fuck?!" squawked out the woman.

"Huh?!" said the Mugiwara's on the ship in union as they all in union again tiled their heads one way with sweat drops on the sides of their faces.

Zoro stared utterly speechless.

"A man should never kick a lady…but there is nothing wrong with a woman fighting another woman." declared the cook.

"That is just stupid!...Besides you're just a boy in a dress!" yelled out the woman getting pissed at the audacity of it all.

Suddenly with hearts in his eyes Zoro leaped at Sanji, "Mellorine!!!"

Sanji tossed up a leg kicking the swordsman in the chest knocking him back, "Not now shitty swordsman." said the cook not even taking his eyes off the woman.

"Hai Sanji-swan!" cooed the swordsman still with hearts in his eyes and a bright red face as he sat on his ass with a blood running out his nose, it having spurted from having gotten a peek up Sanji's skirt from when he was kicked.

"Now let's do this!" called out the cook and rushed on the still confused and pissed off woman.

"Wow look at Sanji go!" cheered out Luffy.

"I guess this will change things a lot now." said a dumbfounded Usopp.

As Nami watched the cook whooping ass against the female pirate she could not help but notice Zoro on the sidelines swooning and calling out praise to the cook. "Not really…" she then spoke up, "It still leaves us with one useless idiot during these kinds of fights."

They all took in the scene again and all had to agree. Maybe some things never did change … just got shifted around a bit.

* * *

**A/N:** Lol hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to review just be gentle I bruise easily and hope to see ya at my other stories! Speaking of I need to get my bootie back in gear to start working on the next chapter of 'You're Mine.' ^.^


End file.
